A New Direction
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -IN PROGRESS- It had finally happened... the multiverse had finally collapsed. -WRITTEN BUT NEVER FINISHED FOR GLEE CROSS BIG BANG- WORD COUNT: 4677
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Story Summary:<strong> It had finally happened... the multiverse had finally collapsed.

**Chapter One  
><strong>**Words: **801  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>In which the multiverse truly does hate Jason Todd

Jason's bike was making a hissing noise as he jumped from it and raced towards the final fight. He could see his brother's fighting alongside their fights, and some former enemies, as he jumped over the remains of the batmobile. Dick must have crashed the thing to try to stop the nutjobs who were leading this mess. As he ducked under a blast, he assumed came from Sinestro, he bolted left and nearly tripped over a fallen body. He sparred a glance back and noticed it was one of the Birds. Zinda. She was bleeding badly, and Jason wished he had a second to stop to help her. She wouldn't be making it out of this, and a part of his heart broke at that. But he had a mission, and he was going to complete it.

Kyle had seen plenty of death in his years in the Corps. But this? Superboy Prime was taking them apart with a passion and a sickness that Kyle had never seen outside of the Red Lanterns. His stomach clenched hard as he watched, helplessly, as Prime grabbed Soranik. Kyle tried to get back up, but his body refused him. He could feel the coldness cover him, as the tears started to flow. He knew he was screaming, but he couldn't pick out his own voice from that of Soranik's. Kyle couldn't close his eyes fast enough when her final cry was pulled from her. Her blood was coating the ground around Kyle and he was powerless to stop it, or to look away.

Dick grabbed Wally's arm and hauled him out of the ditch he'd created. Too many people had been lost today, and the fight wasn't even over. He kept an eye on his friend as he sped around looking for his lost daughter. Dick sighed as he returned looking panicked. Dick was happy to inform him that Damian had stolen Iris away after the crash and had disappeared with her. Wally had nodded and the two set out to find others who were in need of help. They were only at it for five minutes when Dick was roughly grabbed and clung too. He knew the stock of red hair clinging to him, more than he knew the metal arm that was currently holding his arm in a death grip. Roy. Dick and Wally pull the man to them and listened as Roy informed them that Oliver was gone. It didn't click just then, but when the fight seemed truly over and they heard Dinah's cry, they knew. And Dick wasn't going to let Roy go. Not now, not ever again.

The death toll had risen to the hundreds before Prime had gotten bored and fled away from Earth. Superman was missing, Wonder Woman was broken, and Batman was too busy trying to keep everyone from giving in to their depressions. A few heroes were trying to pick up the pieces, but others were more lost than ever.

Kyle was one of the latter. He stared straight ahead and watched silently as someone covered the bodies before him. Several members of the Corps had come to see him, and wonder if he was okay. But he hadn't said a word. He wouldn't. He couldn't. It was his fault that she was dead. It was his fault Guy was now probably paralyzed. This was all his fault.

Jason would never admit that he was relieved to see Tim was alive. But seeing the boy as he carefully laid his cape over the body of Wonder Girl, he couldn't resist the urge. He moved over to him, and pulled the cowl from his head. Tim was crying and holding back his shaking body with a training Jason could never really remember taking himself. So Jason did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around Tim and held the teen as he broke down. Wonder Girl wasn't the only Titan to die that day, and as he watched over Tim's head, she wasn't going to be the last.

Jason looked up at the sky and frowned. It was sunset, so it was supposed to be different shades. But... purple and green? Then the lightning started. Wally had zoomed past with Bart slowly following him. The Flashes were going a bit crazy, and Jason knew that didn't sit well. Then Zatanna had muttered something, which almost made sense and Jason knew what was happening.

Prime hadn't left Earth to destroy the universe. He had left Earth to destroy the Multiverse... and he had done it.

Jason felt Tim's frame tighten as a bolt of lightning blinded all those still on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Story Summary:<strong> It had finally happened... the multiverse had finally collapsed.

**Chapter Two**  
><strong>Words:<strong> 345  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> In which Kurt suddenly finds art interesting

He didn't need the extra credit that the art class got him. But Mercedes and Tina were in the class, and as he was about to find out, so were half the female students. He shuffled into the room, which had to be half the size of Mr. Schue's office and was currently holding nearly twenty people. Kurt moved over to his two friends and took the seat they were obviously hording just for him. Kurt was about to tell them he didn't want to be there and he would much rather be in his French III class, when Santana plopped down on top of the desk.

"As much as I'm sure you'd love to show off that talented tongue of yours, this will make your high school life twenty times better." Kurt rolled his eyes at the cheerleader and turned his eyes to the door of the art office as it opened. He could feel his own eyes widen as the man that came through nearly dropped the pads of paper he was carrying. His eyes had bugged out and his soft smile turned to one of pure delight. Kurt knew his heart had probably exploded in his chest and he felt Mercedes sag against him in a swoon.

"Well! This is a surprise. Well welcome everyone to art. I'm Kyle, and I'll be your teacher. But I guess you all kinda figured that..." The teacher dropped the pads on his desk and ran a hand through his hair. Kurt wanted to jump up and clean out the paint that was now sticking in the black locks, but a firm hand on his arm kept him in his seat. He'd thank Tina later. "It looks like I'll need more supplies, so I'll just.. go get them. Um... please don't destroy anything?" Kurt watched as a group of Cheerios started giggling and whispering to themselves. He turned his head and smiled brightly at the three girls around him.

"Okay. You win. Art is interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Story Summary:<strong> It had finally happened... the multiverse had finally collapsed.

**Chapter Three**  
><strong>Words:<strong> 401  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> In which Jason thinks he's found paradise.

He knew at once he hated job hunting.

There wasn't much for him to put on applications, and it made him look like a high school dropout. This really wasn't completely false. But how could he really explain that he'd DIED before he could really graduate high school? He couldn't. Because it had never happened. Jason sighed as he continued down the street. Walking around the small town had shown him one real thing, Ohio sucked.

He was just about ready to head home when he spotted it. The only open, working, garage in all of Lima. He grinned and stalked forward, hoping a bit too much that there might be a help wanted sign. Jason wasn't expecting to walk into lovers spat though.

"Kurt's right Burt! You need help around here. I know you love this place, but you're still sick and you can't do it all by yourself!" The red headed woman made Jason think of if Babs and Kate had a baby. The woman was pretty, in that middle aged mom sort of way, but he could tell she was a strong one. Jason cleared his throat before the man could defend himself. He'd perfected his charming smile when he was twelve, so he knew it would work.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but over hear." He moved forward and held out a hand. "My name's Jason. I just moved here and have been looking for work. I'm pretty handy with a wrench." He turned the smile up a few notches and watched as the man softened.

"Burt Hummel. So, when can you start?" Jason smiled and laughed softly. This was a bit easier then he thought it'd be, but he wasn't complaining.

"Well, how about now? I got nothing else to do." Burt seemed to take this as a good thing because Jason was shown around the shop, and given a spare key. Jason was told to lock up when he was finished looking around and Burt left with his girlfriend. Jason looked down at the key in his hand. When was the last time someone had trusted him like that?

Jason smiled and locked up the store and headed back to his small apartment. Lima might not be anything special, but right now... it was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Story Summary:<strong> It had finally happened... the multiverse had finally collapsed.

**Chapter Four**  
><strong>Words: <strong>412  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>In which death was just a dream

Roy sighed once more as he listened to Dinah scream at Oliver. They'd been fighting for what seemed like days and it was all Roy could do not to storm out with Lian. But he really had no where to go and Mia and Connor didn't seem as bothered by it. At least outwardly. Roy knew that at least Mia was effected by it. Dinah might not be her mom, but the woman was the closest any of them really got, and seeing her scream at the man that they all saw as their father was pulling them in two directions.

"I joined the cheer squad at school." Mia said, her voice was devote of any real emotion and Roy looked down at her with a glare. "What? We don't have an archery team." She gave a shrug. "Plus I look really good in red." Roy couldn't fault her there. They all looked good in red, green, and yellow. They were the Queen family colors. No matter if Dinah wanted they to all tone down the colors and stick with the muted black.

"I got a job at the school in Westerville. I'll be teaching the Akido class." Roy looked over to Connor and grinned. The boy had been telling him about looking at the school. All boys school, actually. It made Connor think of home, so Roy had been all for it. Especially when he had realized the school had needed a new gym teacher and he had gladly offered his services. Lian would be welcome to come hang out too, and she'd started telling everyone who'd listen that she was going to Hogwarts. Even when Roy knew she knew the school was called Dalton.

Oliver came in shortly after the door had slammed closed. He slumped down on the couch next to Roy and lifted Lian into his lap. The girl cuddled into her grandfather and the family settled into the silence. Roy knew his dad had to get out there. Though a great girl, Dinah had driven his father near insanity. He needed someone who'd make him feel good, and have a good time with him. Yet still be a hard ass on him.

"Pops. You need to totally meet my coach." Roy looked down at Mia and saw her wink at him. So she had been thinking the same thing. Roy grinned. A cheerleading coach huh? It really could work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Story Summary:<strong> It had finally happened... the multiverse had finally collapsed.

**Chapter Five**  
><strong>Words: <strong>253  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>In which uniforms look the best and worst

Bart looked like he was lost. Tim was bored. And Kon, well Kon was just plain pissed off.

"No one said we had to wear a uniform!" Kon's arms crossover over his chest and glared at his father. Clark for his part didn't look effected, in fact he looked tired. "I mean it's one thing that I have to live here, but now I gotta wear this? I look stupid!"

"Actually you don't. You kinda look hot." Kon spun around and gapped at the kid standing off to the side of their group. He smiled a charming smile, the kind that reminded Kon of Bruce Wayne's smile, and held out his hand. "I'm Blaine. I've been sent to show you around school." Kon didn't take the hand and continued to gap at the boy. Had he, just hit on him? Seriously? What. The. Hell?

"Sorry about him. Kon's brain must have shorted out from the praise. It does that sometimes." Bart smiled brightly at Blaine and took his hand. "I'm Bart. The fish in the uniform is Kon, and the one who's sleeping on his feet is Tim. Trust me, they aren't always this much fun. Sometimes I have to beat them with sticks to keep the fun down. It's tiring really." Bart grinned even brighter as Blaine laughed.

Kon might think he looked stupid in the school uniform. But Blaine, at least in Bart's eyes, made it look good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Story Summary:<strong> It had finally happened... the multiverse had finally collapsed. 

**Chapter Six**  
><strong>Words: <strong>365  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>In which the Warbler perform...

Kon has literally never been so amused. These boys, these Warblers, were singing and "dancing" around the commons like they owned the place. The song was pretty catchy, but did they have to move like that? Kon's sides hurt from laughing so much and he glanced over to see that Tim looked bored and irritated. Maybe because the boy could out dance any of the stupid singers. On his other side, Bart seemed to be drooling. He kept muttering how Blaine was perfect, and he knew the boy was his Teenage Dream. It kinda made Kon sick, but he knew Bart was fickle about who he liked. Blaine was a phase and soon enough, Bart'd be back to chasing Tim and they'd go back to normal. But until then...

"Oh please tell me they didn't drag some poor soul from the outside to see this!" Tim's head turned to the side and stared at the boy standing in the doorframe. Bart seemed to finally notice him too and the dark look wasn't lost on Kon or Tim. The boy was being serenaded, by Blaine! Bart started to shake and the paper he was holding was ripping in half. Tim placed a hand on his shoulder and Kon moved over to start his daily harassment of the choir. Before the words could leave Kon's mouth though, Bart had shot up and out of the room. Tim right on his heels.

Kon turned his eyes back to the Warbler's and growled at Blaine as he nudged passed. He stopped at the new kid and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Word of advice. He serenades everyone. In fact, he sang that song to me just last week." Kon didn't think he was an ass. But he knew when someone was playing others. Also, he doesn't like when people play with his friend's head. So if this kid turned and booked it out of Dalton as fast as his sixty dollar shoes could, Kon could sleep happy.

At least Blaine wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Story Summary:<strong> It had finally happened... the multiverse had finally collapsed. 

**Chapter Seven**  
><strong>Words: <strong>437  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>In which Guy meets the girl of his dreams

Kyle had met him at the doors and had smiled an award winning smile at him. Guy for his part just grunted and pushed him out of the way when the younger man went to push him. He didn't need Kyle pushing his fat ass around in his chair. He could do it all by his damned self. But Kyle just laughed and walked sort of behind him. It was how they always were. Guy would lead, and Kyle would follow. They weren't sure why, but it worked for them.

Kyle led Guy around the school; introducing him to the few people Kyle actually learned the names off. Guy was a bit put off when Kyle introduced him to the guidance counselor and told him flat out that she was married, to a doctor. Then there had been the students. Kyle's art class was all girls. At least that's what it had looked like. So when the boy in the nice jacket had walked in and batted bright eyes at Kyle, Guy couldn't help but laugh. He got kicked out of the class for that, Kyle telling him that he wasn't tolerating any homophobic crap in his class. A few of the girls had swooned, and the boy has seemed to brighten. Guy wheeled himself out of the class and snorted. Homophobic? Him? Right.

He stayed around the school for a while. Watching a few of the jocks avoid him in the halls, and even had a shadow with another wheelchair bound kid. He'd caught him in a corner and learned his name was Artie. Guy liked the kid. He didn't seem to care about what the others students thought, and though Guy knew he was only acting like that to show off, he thought the kid had guts. So he followed him to football practice, and felt his heart stop in his chest.

The woman, Shannon he'd later learned from Kyle, was a power house. She commanded the boys like an army, and Guy had never felt so attracted to a woman before, not since Tora. He smiled as he wheeled up to her and gave her one of his best lines. After giving him some angry retort about how she was sick of people dicking her around, she had turned and Guy knew it was over for him.

Kyle found him later that day; sit on the football field making Shannon laugh. Kyle had taken one look and left him there, Guy knew his best friend was still angry about the kid in his art class, but he knew Guy needed this.

And Guy was glad his best friend was the better person out of the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Story Summary:<strong> It had finally happened... the multiverse had finally collapsed. 

**Chapter Eight  
>Words: <strong>876  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>In which Jason wishes murder wasn't a crime

Jason had been working for Burt Hummel for a week before he met his son. Burt had spoken of him fondly, and Jason was glad to know that Kurt was as far from his own brothers as could get. From what Burt said, Kurt was more like a girl then anything, but Jason would never say that. The man was treating Jason like he was heaven sent, and Jason was sure insulting his son would get Burt to fire him and maybe put a bullet in his head. So Jason kept his mouth shut about the girly sounding son. He told Burt about his own siblings, and how he didn't speak to his family much. He told him it was because of their mother, and Burt seemed to understand. Though Jason wasn't sure what the man understood, but it kept him from asking questions. So when the man's son had walked into the garage, in a jacket Jason knew cost a good chunk of change, he couldn't help but smile.

"You must be Kurt. Your pops left for home already, said something about a hot date tonight." Jason smiled as he cleaned his hands and moved over and offered his hand to the boy. The boy took a step back and Jason held up a hand. He didn't look scary, did he? Jason was sure that the black tee and jeans looked hella good, but not scary. "Whoa there kiddo. I'm Jason. I run the place for your dad." He gave Kurt his charming smile and kept back.

"Oh." Kurt didn't say much else and moved around the shop as if he were completely familiar with the workings of the garage. Jason was reminded of Tim, and laughed softly. Kurt's head snapped over to him with a glare. "Is something funny, Jason?" The way Kurt said his name made Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Whoa their killer. It's nothing to get vicious over. You just remind me of my little brother." Jason pushed off the desk he'd been leaning on and moved back to finish the work he was doing on the SUV. Kurt was watching him with eagle eyes and his hands on his hips. "Timmy's the kind with hundreds of layers. On the outside, he's the prim and proper man. Always dressing to impress, and always holding his head up high, as if nothing could ever get to him. But then he does something out of character, he'll get down and dirty fixing a computer or his bike. Or he'll go on some rant about some video game or something." Jason looked over at Kurt and saw the boy had relaxed greatly. He was even smiling a bit. Jason smiled back and tilted his head. "He also did this thing where when he was upset by something, he'd focus on his work. Normally without caring about his nice five hundred dollar jacket." Jason pointed at the jacket Kurt still had on and Kurt jumped a bit before hurrying to remove it. "So, what gives kid?"

Kurt didn't say anything for a minute, and just slipped over to the SUV and studied Jason's work. Jason wasn't really doing much, just replacing the windshield and doing a general tune up, so he wasn't worried. But the way the kid was shifting, Jason knew what he was about to say was going to piss Jason off. He just hoped it wasn't too bad. He really liked his town.

"There's this kid at school. He... he did something to me and now I'm literally terrified to go to school." Jason frowned. That wasn't what he had expected. But he nodded along anyways. "I mean, really... who goes and kisses the kid they've been tormenting for all of hi..." Kurt seemed to realize what he said and looked up at Jason. Jason was a bit lost as to way Kurt looked scared again and Jason looked around. No one was there but him. So what gives?

"Kid?" Kurt took a step away from Jason and then Jason got it. Right. Gay is bad. He snorted and shook his head. "Kurt, relax. Why don't you start at the beginning." Jason leaned against the SUV and crossed his arms over his chest. He tried to look calm, but inside he was fuming. Who the hell would dare touch a kid like that? Jason watched Kurt take a deep breath and then hang his head. Jason listened as Kurt told him about how he'd been getting slushied and tossed in dumpsters, shoved into lockers, and then the kiss. At that point, Jason saw red.

He calmly told Kurt that none of it was his fault, that humans by nature were douche bags. Kurt had laughed and told Jason he was crap at being an inspirational speaker. This fact was true, Jason knew that. Jason also knew that as soon as Kurt was gone, he was driving his bike to the school and finding this jock kid, and beating his face in with a crowbar.

Jason was sure losing his piece of paradise would be well worth this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Story Summary:<strong> It had finally happened... the multiverse had finally collapsed. 

**Chapter Nine  
>Words: <strong>590  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>In which Jason calls in a favor

Jason kept in touch with only a few of his former "team mates". One of those contacts was Rose Wilson. He loved listening to her bitch about how lazy her father was now, and how she could give anything for some real action. If they hooked up when she zoomed into town that night, he wouldn't be bragging to anyone. Rose was a great girl, but wasn't really his type. Plus she was just using him for the sex, and he wasn't completely cool with that. Even if he knew he was smoking.

Rose was all for his plan. Especially once she had seen Kurt. She thought the boy looked like a cute puppy, and had wanted to stalk up to him and claim him for herself. Jason had stopped her only by pulling her hair and buying her some beer. But now, she was dolled up in an innocent outfit and was heading out the door for the school. Jason was sure when he said "innocent" to her; he hadn't meant white leather pants and a corset. But she did look a bit angelic. So he had let it slide. He did however steal back his gun and hunting knife she had tried to sneak into her boot.

Jason just hoped this plan didn't back fire on him.

Rose for her part, was all for a good fight. Once Tim had gone and gotten himself in that all boys school, and it was pointed out that her sneaking in just to shock him wasn't doing the same thing anymore, she'd been bored. So she was happy to help Jason and his new adopted baby out. Kurt, hadn't met Rose yet, and she had no intentions of introducing herself to him. But she had watched him, and knew the kid needed to be protected. She lived for this kinda shit.

Once in the school, everyone became fair game. A boy with a growing mohawk had tried to hit on her, and she had spent fifteen minutes treating him to a great show. When she saw him later dumping a kid in the dumpster, she introduced his head to the side of it. Then came the big boys with the cold drinks. One had tossed a red one into a pretty Asian girl's face and Rose saw red. The one boy tripped and ended up with a broken arm and a nice broken nose. While the other seemed to get away from her. She stalked around the school for the remainder of the day; she had learned the one's name. David. She took sick pleasure in hunting him down. He seemed to know it too, which made the game more fun than Rose had been able to have in a long while.

She finally got her pay off as Kurt was heading to his Glee club. David had pushed him into the lockers and had leaned down to him. That's when Rose striked. She appeared at Kurt's side and draped herself over him. David seemed taken aback by her sudden appearance, and had turned and hurried away. Rose wanted to chase him down and pound him, but Kurt was now aware she was here. So her game was over. At least she got to hurt one of the bullies.

But Jason was going to have to explain this one to Kurt. She wondered if maybe Eddie's school had any problems that some good old fashioned violence could solve.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** A New Direction  
><strong>Story Summary:<strong> It had finally happened... the multiverse had finally collapsed. 

**Chapter Ten  
>Words: <strong>197  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>In which a ten year old is the scariest thing alive

Damian Wayne knew he was above this.

However, he was also known for doing things others thought he shouldn't.

So when he stalked up to the towering jock and the doll looking teen, wedged himself in between them, and placed a hand on the jocks chest, he knew he had won. He glared and growled. He must have scared the boys because both gave him more room. The jock seemed a bit shaken and Damian smirked evilly up at him.

"I hear you're giving my boyfriend a hard time. Listen to me, you over grown tape worm. If you so much as breathe the same air as him, I will gut you with my ball point pen." Damian accented his point by taking said pen, and stabbing the door to the open locker. The pen pushed through it easily and the jock gasped loudly. Damian's smirk grew as he spun on his heels, gave Kurt a charming bow and a kiss on his hand.

As he was leaving, he saw a blond in a track suit nod at him. He knew the look, pride. Damian smirked at her and continued to march out of the school.


End file.
